disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Gallery
Images of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girls troop leader from Phineas and Ferb. Animation Isabella in a red swimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her red swimsuit IsabellaInSwimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her pink swimsuit Isabella in sailor suit.jpg|Isabella in a sailor suit Phineas Isabella-OtL.jpg|Isabella with her crush Phineas IsabellaBallgown.jpg|Isabella wearing a ballgown (after being zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ballgowninator ray) PhineasxIsabella.jpg|Isabella and Phineas dancing and jumping in Summer Belongs to You Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|Isabella and Phineas When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg|Isabella singing What'cha Doin? 12PF.jpg|Isabella and others singing The Twelve Days of Christmas Sad Izzy.jpg|Isabella sadly singing City of Love PFI and Sabu.jpg|Isabella in Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls Humidity.jpg|Isabella explaining what caused her hair to be frizzy Isabella swooning.jpg|Isabella swooning for the Beak Yellow Sidewalk.jpg|Isabella as a good witch Fireside Girls in raingear.jpg|Isabella and her troop ready for the rain during Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash Bellydancers.jpg|Isabella dancing with a anti-romance device during What Do It Do? Fieside Girls in IatToS.jpg|Isabella and her troop in Fireside Girls Group hug.jpg|Isabella hugging Phineas while everyone hugs Perry F-Games.jpg|Isabella battling Buford Fireside Girls over Love Handel.jpg|Isabella over Love Handel Pirates of Badbeard.jpg|Isabella and the other kids as pirates S'Winter.jpg|Isabella, Adyson Sweetwater, and Gretchen singing S'Winter Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpG|Isabella as a Ferbette Isabella hates the audience.jpg|Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Wcisabella.jpg|Isabella dancing in her normal winter outfit Isabella with Melissa in the yard.jpg|Isabella with Melissa, the Lil' Spark. Isabella in pajamas.jpg|Isabella in her pajamas with Pinky in her room. Isabella Foot Stomping.jpg|Isabella in a fancy outfit. You Were Very Brave.jpg|Isabella telling Phineas that he was brave Come back Phineas.jpg|Isabella worried about Phineas Rodeo Clown Patch.jpg|Isabella deciding what patch to earn next in her Fireside Girls uniform Earth to Hippie.jpg|Isabella attempting to get a hippie's attention Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb in spacesuits Shipwrecked.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, Candace, Lawrence, and Linda stuck on a island Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb eating GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|Isabella with Gretchen Isabella from SBTY.jpg|Isabella in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella crying about the suffering Phineas did to her in Paris YouWouldn'tKnowCute.jpg|Isabella frustrated on the fact that Meap is cuter than Phineas in his opinion Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Isabella hugging Phineas Isabella on skates.jpg|Isabella on rollerskates Candace and Isabella.jpg|Isabella in her room on the computer with Candace Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Clip Art Isabella Candace Vanessa.jpg|Isabella with Candace and Vanessa Isabella and Phineas SBTY Paris.jpg|Isabella irratated with Phineas Isabella Phineas A2SD.jpg|Isabella in her Alternative form talking to Phineas Isabella swimsuit promo.jpg|Isabella Clip art in her purple swimsuit Fireside Girl Isabella clipart.jpg|Isabella clip art in her Fireside Girls uniform Nose touching.jpg|Isabella's nose touching Phineas's nose 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Promo art of Alternative Isabella Aerial Area Rug.jpg|Isabella hanging on a rug by Lawrence Fletcher's hand 70's Baljeet and Isabella.jpg|Isabella with Baljeet during Disco Minature Golfing Queen Old age Isabella.jpg|Isabella's possible ancestor Sad isabella.jpg|Isabella sadly singing Where Did We Go Wrong? Isabella with blueprint.JPG|Isabella with a blueprint Phineas Checks List.jpg|Isabella and Phineas on a ship Isabella acting cute.jpg|Isabella attempting to act cute to get Phineas' attention Rainbowinator.JPG|Isabella by the Rainbowinator Phineas and Ferb built for her Isabella A2SD Yes.jpG|Isabella celebrating after defeating a Normbot Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|Isabella listening to Ferb's speech Isabella smiling.jpg|Isabella smiling at Phineas Seriously, what ARE you doing .jpg|Isabella in her purple swimsuit by her pool Isabella in the desert.jpg|Isabella in the desert made by Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Isabella kissing.jpG|Isabella kissing Phineas Isabella wraps present.jpg|Isabella by a present for Phineas during Christmastime Isabella being sweet.jpg|Isabella being sweet Tour De Ferb song HD.jpg|Isabella and her friends on their bikes Sea_horses.jpg|Isabella in her diving suit with seahorses Unnamed_Isabella_lookalike_in_costume2.jpg|Isabella's possible ancestor in Bride of Frankenstein costume Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|Isabella with a baseball launcher Super rubber tank treads.jpg|Isabella on the ATV Phineas and Ferb made Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.jpg|Isabella petting Perry the Platypus Isabella on guitar.jpg|Isabella playing guitar Isabella in her soccer outfit.jpg|Isabella in her soccer outfit Isabella In Love.jpg|Isabella seen for the first time in the series Isabella as a teen in the funny mirror.jpg|Isabella seen as a teenager That s the spirit .jpg|Isabella in a Halloween costume Phineas holding Isabella's hand.jpg|Isabella holding Phineas's hand Group hug.jpg|Isabella in a group hug when Perry came back from The Regurgitator Video games Isabella Phineas and Ferb video game.JPG|Isabella in the first Phineas and Ferb video game Isabella and Peter building.JPG|Isabella building a blueprint with Peter the Panda in the ''Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game Isabella A2SD video game 2.JPG|Isabella with a weapon Isabella A2SD video game 1.JPG|Isabella with ninja gloves Isabella A2SD DS.JPG|Isabella talking in the DS version of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Isabella plaque.JPG|Figure of normal Isabella Isabella Baljeet gnomes.JPG|Isabella and Baljeet as Gnome statues Isabella animal figure.JPG|Isabella with a mouse Isabella 2 salutes.JPG|Resistance isabella saluting Isabella Ride Again.JPG|Isabella in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Category:Character galleries